


Enchantments

by Missy



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Training, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Triana considers offering a hand.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Enchantments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griddlebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/gifts).



Triana waves a hand over the scrying bowl. The girl reflected in the water’s surface glares back at her, looking unimpressed. 

It had been years since she’d been outside of this training bubble, had seen anyone but the Outrider. But she wanted to make something of what she’d learned.

She’d heard Sheila was in charge of the Guild. Triana understood that she needed help trying to keep law and order. 

Triana had majored in chaos. But she was willing to give herself over in service to the Guild if they were willing to do something for her.

Just one thing…


End file.
